She and Him
by MMonkeii610
Summary: Kim Jongin selalu mendapatkan segalanya dan semua hal begitu nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Crack Pair. Chaptered. RnR?


Title : She and Him

Disclaimer : All cast in this fanfiction are belong to themselves and the story is belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter I : Kim Jongin<p>

.

.

.

Jongin menatap segelas vodka dihadapannya dengan malas, sesekali ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas vodka berbentuk persegi itu ke kanan dan ke kiri ,membiarkan beberapa bongkahan es didalamnya larut bersama dengan liquor memabukkan itu.

"—Aku tidak tahu dimana kurangku, aku sudah memberikannya segala yang aku punya. Kau tahu?"

Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari gelas vodka yang sedari tadi hanya tergenggam manis di jari-jarinya yang panjang. Perlahan-lahan manik gelapnya melirik gadis manis berambut panjang di sampingnya, paras ayu gadis itu memerah seiring dengan tegukan vodka yang masuk kedalam mulutnya yang basah, sepersekian detik kemudian ia menghela nafas bosan. Pantas saja kalau gadis manis berambut panjang di sampingnya ini sering ditinggalkan oleh pria-pria yang berkencan dengannya, terlalu akrab dengan kehidupan malam dan alkohol.

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan menghubungi sopirmu."

Jongin berkata datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Gadis itu sontak merengut, menggeser tempat duduk laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan. Tangannya yang seputih porselen itu terulur memeluk leher laki-laki yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"Jongin, tidakkah kau ingin berkencan denganku?"

Tangan kanan gadis manis itu perlahan turun menyusuri dada bidang Jongin,manik hazelnya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memikat.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'oke' mu."

Sama sekali tak tertarik, Jongin menarik tangan gadis manis itu sebelum tangan gadis itu nyaris menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kini giliran manik gelapnya yang menatap gadis manis yang tengah menggodanya ini dengan intens, tangannya terulur menarik gadis manis itu ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian berbisik dengan suara parau dan berat ditengah hingar bingar suara musik yang sedari tadi memanjakan telinga para pengunjung di Bar itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik berkencan dengan gadis sepertimu."

Jongin menyeringgai, sejurus kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dengan gadis manis dihadapannya ini. Gadis manis itu berdecih kemudian mulai mengambil sebungkus rokok mint dari tas genggamnya. Sedangkan Jongin menghubungi sopir gadis itu menggunakan ponselnya.

"Entah mengapa, kau terlihat seperti gay di mataku, Jongin."

Setengah mencibir, gadis itu menyalakan rokoknya kemudian menghisap asap pembakaran nikotin itu dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya begitu saja. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke mejabar kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju pintu ber-plang 'Exit' yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar kakak-kakak mu? Masih mengurusi perusahaan milikayah mu?"

"Kau kehabisan topik pembicaraan atau kau berusaha menutupi kegugupanmu setelah ku tolak, hm?"

Jongin mengaduh setelah gadis manis dibelakangnya memberikannya beberapa cubitan kecil di punggungnya.

"Gugup? Jongin sayang, aku bahkan menganggapmu gay. Jawab saja, aku hanya mau tahu."

"Mungkin, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak serumah dengan mereka? Mana aku tahu?"

Gadis manis itu tersenyum maklum. Tampan, bergelimang harta, berotak encer dan sangat gentleman, oke gadis itu tidak berkata yang sebenarnya soal gay tadi,baginya laki-laki di depannya ini adalah laki-laki paling gentleman yang pernah ia kenal. Sepertinya quote 'Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini' itu memang benar adanya, buktinya? Tentu saja laki-laki yang tengah berjalan di depannya ini, dia memiliki segalanya kecuali keluarga yang harmonis. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Jongin tampak tidak terlalu akrab dengan sanak family-nya. Beberapa hal yang gadis manis ini tahu hanya, Kim Jongin si tampan bergelimang harta dan gentleman, walaupun dibeberapa kesempatan ia tampak sangat brengsek. Sepersekian detik kemudian, gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jadi, terima kasih sudah menemaniku minum malam ini. Aku berhutang satu botol vodka tadi."

Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar sesaat sebelum melewati pintu ber-plang 'Exit', sedangkan Jongin berbalik berjalan menuju meja bar yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya tanpa repot-repot membalas senyum-ramah-tamah dari gadis manis itu.

* * *

><p>Jongin menatap bosan pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Bar ini membosankan,salahkan saja frekuensinya datang mengunjungi Bar ini yang terlalu sering. Minuman yang sama, orang-orang yang sama, wanita-wanita yang sama. Benar-benar membosankan.<p>

"Segelas Mocktail, please."

Suara seksi itu menggilitik gendang indera pendengaran Jongin dengan lembut, seketika saja Jongin melirik ke arah si pemilik suara seksi yang baru saja membuat telinganya eargsm hanya dengan mendengarnya memesan segelas mocktail.

Rambut panjang, pirang, tergerai.

Bulu mata yang panjang.

Garis wajah yang ideal.

Pipi yang merona kemerahan.

Bibir ranum yang menggoda.

Bentuk tubuh yang seksi dan kaki yang jenjang.

Jongin menyeringgai. Well, mengingat frekuensinya mengunjungi Bar ini membuatnya yakin bahwa si Hottie yang memakai skinny dress berwarna hitam di sebelahnya ini baru hari ini ia lihat. Benar kan pernyataannya sebelumnya? Gadis yang terlalu akrab dengan dunia malam dan alkohol memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja, toh mereka kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan? Masalah perasaan dan keseriusan bisa dibicarakan lain waktu saja.

"Air es saja."

Kini giliran gadis seksi di sebelah Jongin yang menoleh ke arah Jongin. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat seulas senyuman manis tampak di paras ayunya.

"Jauh-jauh ke Bar hanya untuk minum air es?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul, telunjuknya menyusuri bibir gelas persegi berisi air es yang baru saja disajikan oleh bartender dihadapannya itu.

"Kim Jongin."

Jongin melirik gadis seksi disebelahnya, kemudian mulai meneguk air es yang tadi ia pesan. Alih-alih menjawab ajakan perkenalan Jongin, gadis manis ini justru tertawa kecil. Jongin hanya memperhatikan gadis disebelahnya ini. Oh man! sepertinya Jongin baru saja ditolak oleh gadis disebelahnya ini. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis seksi itu menggeser kursinya kearah Jongin, tersenyum simpul sebelum memangkas habis jarak antara dia dan Jongin,manik gelap keduanya saling bertautan, mau tidak mau Jongin mulai menyimpulkan bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini menarik, sangat menarik.

"Huweeeek!"

Dan seketika Jongin segera mengeliminasi kata 'seksi' dari deskripsinya tentang gadis yang baru saja memuntahkan mocktail dan beberapa makanan lainnya tepat kearahnya. Pesan moral ; jangan mengajak seorang gadis yang sedang mabuk untuk berkenalan.

* * *

><p>Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis itu menggeliat pelan, tangan kirinya secara otomatis mulai terulur memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa berkedut sakit. Manik gelapnya menyipit, mencoba beradaptasi dengan kondisi ruangan yang memang minim cahaya. Gadis itu mengerenyit ketika menemukan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam tergeletak manis disampingnya, seingatnya ponselnya berwarna putih, jauh berbeda dengan ponsel yang saat ini ada digenggamannya. Seketika matanya memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan itu, kedua maniknya kesana-kemari mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu di ruangan itu yang terlihat familiar baginya, dan nihil.<p>

"Oh,kau sudah bangun? Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, akhirnya ada juga sesuatu di ruangan ini yang terasa familiar. Seketika tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika dia menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa di rumahnya satu-satunya laki-laki adalah ayahnya dan ayahnya tentu memiliki suara yang jauh berbeda dengan suara yang baru saja dia dengar sekalipun suara itu terdengar familiar. Dan seketika itu juga, dia menoleh kearah dimana sumber suara itu terdengar, manik gelapnya membesar ketika menemukan seorang lelaki mengenakan kaos merah berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah gelas berisi air putih.

"Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya, tangannya terulur menyodorkan segelas air putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jongin atau mengambil segelas air putih yang disodorkan Jongin untuknya, gadis itu justru menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Jongin memutar manik hitamnya bosan mendapati gadis itu sedari tadi hanya melongo menatapnya. Setelah meletakkan gelas berisi air putih yang sebelumnya ada digenggamannya, ia kemudian duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Semalam kau mabuk, aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal. Jadi, aku membawamu ke Apartemen ku."

Seketika manik gelap gadis itu membesar lagi, perlahan-lahan rona merah mulai tampak di kedua pipinya yang seputih porselen, tampak raut bingung dan merasa bersalah tercetak jelas di parasnya yang ayu.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena begitu merepotkanmu."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dalam hati dia merutuki kecerobohannya. Jongin mengerenyit,bagaimana bisa gadis ini bisa tampak sepolos ini setelah semalam dia terlihat sangat menggoda? Gadis yang sekarang ada dihadapannya tampak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang ditemuinya semalam, benar-benar seperti dua orang yang berbeda.

"Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Jongin mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya, gadis itu mendongak kemudian menatap Jongin, masih dengan tatapan bersalah. Merasa bosan, Jongin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku sudah mengulangi pertanyaanku 3kali. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan orang yang sudah membantumu?"

Gadis itu hendak menggeleng ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berkedut sakit, hangover memang tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan kemudian berlalu menuju kotak obat untuk mengambil beberapa aspirin untuk gadis itu, dalam hatinya Jongin sungguh bertanya-tanya kemana perginya gadis 'seksi' semalam?

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"I-iya, terima kasih ya. Um..aku Irene. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ternyata lebih mudah mengetahui nama gadis ini saat dia normal begini ketimbang saat diamabuk.

"Kim Jongin."

Jongin menjawab datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian hening menyelimuti, sekarang keduanya sedang berada di ruang tengah, Jongin menonton acara televisi paginya dengan tenang dan gadis itu—Irene tampak sangat tidak nyaman duduk berdua dengan lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya pagi itu, walaupun secara teknis seharusnya dia sudah mengenalnya dari semalam. Jongin melirik gadis disebelahnya sebentar, kemudian kembali menekuni acara televisi kesukaannya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah acara ini selesai. Kau bisa mandi dulu atau sarapan, aku tadi membuatkanmu nasi goreng."

Irene bersemu merah, ternyata Jongin cukup peka untuk menyadari ketidak-nyamannya. Tidak ingin merepotkan Jongin lebih jauh lagi, Irene kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku. Ambil saja di dalam lemari."

Jongin berseru tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar televisi, well pertandingan baseball tim favoritnya ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, sementara Irene mengangguk pelan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Jongin. Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu bell pintu Apartemen Jongin berbunyi, Jongin sengaja mengabaikannya karena pertandingan baseball yang ditontonnya sedang dalam fase 'seru-serunya' , tubuh Jongin menegang ketika sang idola lapangan sedang berlari mengejar bola yang tak kunjung mendarat, seketika layar televisi beralih kepada sang lawan yang sibuk memutari lapangan, adegan selanjutnya adalah perpindahan antara idola lapangan yang tengah melemparkan bola menuju salah satu rekannya di salah satu sisi lapangan dan sang lawan yang sedikit lagi telah sampai di pos terakhirnya di sisi lapangan, dan gelap. Kini layar televisi yang sebelumnya menampilkan acara baseball kesukaannya berganti dengan layar gelap serta pantulan dirinya.

Shit!

Jongin menggeram pelan kemudian dengan emosi yang memuncak di ubun-ubun menoleh kearah belakang dan tepat saat itu juga ia menemukan gadis manis yang semalam minum dengannya berdiri di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum simpul di parasnya.

"Kau tau? Mungkin tadi adalah saat-saat bersejarah yang seharusnya aku tonton. Ck!"

Gadis manis itu dengan santai duduk disebelah Jongin kemudian meletakkan remote televisi Jongin di atas meja kecil disebelah sofa.

"Kau perlu mengganti password Apartemenmu kalau begitu."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, sementara Jongin menggerutu kemudian mengambil remote televisi dan kembali menyalakannya, dan ia semakin kesal ketika tidak mendapati acara kesukaannya tayang di televisi seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk membayar hutang vodka mu ,maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengikhlaskannya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Jongin menatap gadis manis itu dengan sebal, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengganggu aktivitas belanja gadis itu, bahkan mengkritik kebiasan buruknya menghabiskan uang jutaan dollar dalam semalam hanya untuk berbelanja saja ia tidak pernah melakukannya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini melakukan hal sejahat ini kepadanya?

"Apa acara baseballnya sudah selesai? Aku sudah selesai mandi, kalau boleh aku mau pulang sen-eh?"

Irene berhenti berkata saat gadis manis disebelah jongin menoleh kearahnya. Sedangkan Jongin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyimpannya disaku celananya.

"Kau mau pulang sendiri dengan pakaian seperti itu? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memakai bajuku dulu? Kau mau diperkosa dijalan?"

Irene bersemu merah lagi, dia memang masih memakai bajunya, setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik tidak merepotkan lelaki dihadapannya ini lagi dengan meminjam pakaiannya, sudah syukur dia tidak ditinggalkan begitu saja di Bar semalam, apalagi setelah melihat gadis manis yang terlihat sanga takrab dengan Jongin, gadis itu pasti pacarnya, pacarnya tentu akan salah paham dengannya nanti.

"Ambil jaketku di dalam lemari lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Irene mengangguk patuh, berbalik menuju kamar Jongin untuk mengambil jaket, sementara Jongin menunggunya di depan pintu Apartemen Jongin. Setelah Irene memakai jaketnya, Jongin dengan segera mengajak Irene turun ke lantai dasar Apartemennya, tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir dengan manis. Di dalam mobil, Irene hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jalan dihadapannya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat gadis manis yang tadi duduk disebelah Jongin, Jongin pergi tanpa repot-repot menjelaskan siapa dirinya kepada gadis manis tadi, apa jangan-jangan sebelum ia muncul mereka sudah bertengakr karena dirinya? Seketika Irene menggigit bibirnya pelan. Jongin menatap Irene dari pantulan kaca spion mobilnya, alisnya mengerenyit melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Irene. Oke, apalagi sekarang?

"Kau masih merasa pusing?"

Irene sedikit tersentak kaget kala Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak kok. Anu..apa kau dan pacarmu tadi bertengkar karena aku? Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku bisa menjelaskannya kepada pacarmu kalau kau mau."

Hah?

Jongin seketika tertawa pelan menanggapi barisan lesikon yang baru saja lolos dari bibir Irene. Pacarnya? Siapa? Gadis manis tadi? Taeyeon? Tentu saja tidak, Taeyeon sebelumnya adalah pacar sahabatnya, setelah mereka bertengkar hebat karena sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya kepada keduanya perihal alasan mereka berpisah, itu privasi itu jelas bukan tempatnya untuk bertanya, lagipula apa pedulinya? Toh, mereka masih berteman baik sampai detik ini juga.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia hanya temanku."

Tidak terasa keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Irene. Jongin memperhatikan keadaan sekitar rumah Irene dengan seksama, seperti yang ia duga, Irene pasti golongan orang berada, dilihat dari skinny dress yang ia pakai dan juga rumah mewah yang ada dihadapannya ini. Jongin sedikit kaget saat Irene dengan senyum manisnya menyodorkan jaket yang tadi ia pinjam dari Jongin lewat jendela mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, maaf aku merepotkanmu."

Jongin tersenyum simpul kemudian menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya kembali ke Apartemennya.

"Jadi siapa gadis tadi?"

Taeyeon masih menatap Jongin yang saat ini tengah memunggunginya, Jongin mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Jongin berujar cuek kemudian berbalik menatap Taeyeon yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dengan santai Jongin kembali meneguk air mineralnya sambil berjalan santai menuju ruang tengah, sedangkan Taeyeon mengekor dibelakang Jongin.

"Kenapa aku tidak perlu tahu?"

Taeyeon meninggikan suaranya, berharap lelaki bermanik gelap di depannya ini sadar bahwa ada nada marah dalam pertanyannya.

"Karena dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Lagipula kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Taeyeon tercekat. Jongin benar, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, Taeyeon benci mengakuinya. Taeyeon benci mengakui bahwa segala sesuatu tentang lelaki di depannya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Taeyeon benci mengakui bahwa tidak seharusnya dia ada di Apartemen lelaki di depannya ini sepagi ini. Taeyeon benci mengakui bahwa alasannya berpisah dengan pacarnya adalah lelaki di depannya ini. Taeyeon benci mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya menyukai lelaki di depannya ini lebih dari apapun. Dan, Taeyeon benci mengakui bahwa lelaki di depannya ini—Kim Jongin, sama sekali tidak menaruh hati kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."

Blam!

Taeyeon segera mengambil tas dan juga jaketnya kemudian membanting pintu Apartemen Jongin dengan keras sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari Apartemen Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap datar kepergian Taeyeon, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jongin bahkan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengejar Taeyeon, ia beranggapan bahwa semua gadis memang seperti itu, selalu melakukan semua hal semaunya. Oleh karena itu, Jongin tidak pernah berniat serius kepada semua gadis-gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya, merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, sejak semalam ia memang tidak bisa tidur, pikirnya terus menimbang-nimbang, antara segera meniduri Irene atau membiarkan gadis itu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Itu adalah pilihan yang sulit, tentu saja.

Drrt!

Drrt!

Jongin merasakan sesuatu bergetar dibalik punggungnnya. Ah, pasti Taeyeon yang meneleponnya, mungkin ingin meminta maaf soal yang tadi. Tangan kanannya terulur mencoba meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dibalik punggungnya. Jongin mengerenyit menatap ponselnya yang kini berubah warna menjadi putih. Putih?

Shit!

Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mengecek siapa yang menelepon ke ponsel berwarna putih yang saat ini sedang digenggamnya.

'Dad is calling'

Double shit!

Seketika Jongin me-reject panggilan itu dan seketika itu pula ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ponsel ini pasti milik Irene, dengan segera Jongin mencari ponselnya disaku celananya dan nihil. Jangan-jangan ponselnya tertukar dengan ponsel Irene. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Segitunya-kah mereka berjodoh?

.

.

.

.

To be Continue


End file.
